6x22 Episode Tag: More Than Perfect
by phoenixx2812
Summary: A little tag to the Seaosn Finale 'Blue Bird'. What went on inside their heads? And how does Abbott react to all of this?


**A/N: **So just like everyone else, I had to write a short Tag to, well, a fabulous ending of a Season. I'm still not over it to be honest, and won't be until we get new stuff. So I hope BTS pics etc. will help us all over the incredible long hiatus.

Thanks to my lovely beta **wimmer511**, check out her new story** "The Closet Effect"**, it's so much fun!

To the people reading my multi-chapter "Endgame", this is definitely different. And while I'm having Chapter 8 almost ready, I couldn't get in the right mindframe for it, and so this happened instead.

The tag was inspired by one of my new favorite Jisbon songs by the amazing Lucie Silvas and her song "More Than Perfect". For the ones interested in the lyrics, I'll post them at the end.

_Disclaimer: No, I don't own The Mentalist or any of its characters, but it's in the very capable hands of the one and only Bruno Heller._

* * *

**More Than Perfect**

"Say it again," Lisbon whispered, her eyes sparkling with so much love that it nearly made him cry all over again.

Remembering a conversation of the same kind, some years ago, in which he had chosen to be the coward, Jane replied, "Say what again?" Promising himself this time he would do it right.

Lisbon remembering a familiar exchange of words as well, just raised her eyebrow, daring him to repeat the scene that had happened after one of her longest nightmares had finally found an end.

Though instead of saying it again, Jane did the only thing that he had wanted to do for such a long time. Just two weeks ago, Pike had done it in the office while he'd watched through the window of the interrogation room. He'd never before wanted to be another person so badly as he had in that particular moment. But now he could be that person, and the best thing was, he could be himself, truly be himself. No need to hide anymore. No need for lies. When he'd spoken his heart on that plane it had been like therapy, the kind he always mocked, but the moment the words had left his mouth it had felt like a rock int he size of Mount Everest had fallen off his shoulders. The weight that had held him down for so long—from what he wanted, desired, was gone, just gone. Gone with the wind. Gone only by words spoken he had kept inside for too long.

Lisbon was overwhelmed. The look Jane had on his face was for _her_, and only for her. The love, the desire, the want that it conveyed was almost too much for her rapidly beating heart. She'd had some hours to think about what he'd confessed, and it still made her an emotional wreck. She couldn't believe he had said all this in front of so many strangers, and that he hadn't cared. The man who had been, since she known him, a closed book had lain it all on the table..._for her_.

Before any other thought could cross her mind however, she watched Jane bracing himself up on the table, trying not to strain his ankle any further...oh yeah, he had actually jumped a fence for her, _a freaking fence! _The guy whose most athletic activity persisted of getting up from his couch to get some tea in the break room, or perhaps, at times, running a few feet to hide behind someone with a gun when he was being chased by people he had pissed off. Yeah, _that_ man had jumped a fence...for her... and injured himself. Well, he wasn't perfect, but he was more than perfect for the both of them.

And then suddenly his face was so close that she wasn't sure she wouldn't pass out from all the emotion, so she chose to be on the safe side and closed her eyes. Lisbon could feel the warm puffs of his rapid breathing caressing her skin, reinforcing that he was just as effected as she was. There was a split second in which she wondered if he'd changed his mind afterall, because she couldn't yet feel his lips on hers.

Of course she couldn't see Jane savoring the moment and watching her serene face so close in front of him. The way it had only been in his dreams. But here she was, with _him_, and he would memorize this moment with each and every detail, not rush it, no matter how much he wanted to.

A few milliseconds later their lips touched, and for both it felt like the world was finally alight again. The sensation that cursed through their bodies was unexplainable, but it was without exaggeration, the best feeling in the world. While Lisbon felt the lightest touch of Jane's fingertips on her chin, not controling her, but gently holding it up. Jane, next to her lips, suddenly felt the soft caress of her fingers on his cheek. Another form of kiss to his battered soul that hadn't realized how much he had really missed this, until now that he was with the only woman he ever had wanted, wished, to experience it with, after Angela had died.

They ignored the shout of the TSA agent, registering it as nothing but some background noise, unimportant to the world changing event that was happening in their lives. And so, after smiling at each other when they did break apart for a second, they resumed kissing, this time with a little more heat. Resulting in Jane almost falling over on the table if Lisbon hadn't managed to steady him in the last moment with her hand on his chest. Of course, his guardian angel was always present, subconciously recognizing when he was in trouble. Yes, the petite, but strong woman wouldn't let him fall. No matter how often he stumbled, she would catch him.

Laughing silently, Jane relented and sat back up, although he really didn't want to, and the look on Lisbon's face said the same. But then she smiled and told him, "Oh, by the way, Abbott actually sent me in here to get you out. He's already talked with TSA. You're free to go."

Jane brows shot up, feigning being affronted. "Oh, so _I_ wasn't the reason you came here?"

Lisbon wrinkled her nose, playing along. "Eh, nope, orders I'm afraid."

"Tsk, and here I thought my soul baring confession in front of _hundreds _of people, I hope I will never meet again, had anything to do with it. Well...," Jane fake-sulked.

"Well that was..._nice_," she started.

"Onyl _nice_?" Jane huffed, "Now that's a bummer."

Lisbon grinned widely. "Oh buddy, you've gotta do better than that, but what you did a few minutes ago was on the right track," she bravely replied, earning her another of his smoldering looks.

But before they could continue, the unfriendly TSA agent that had tried to interrupt them, came through the door. "Mr. Jane you're free to go," he pressed out, clearly not happy with this turn of events.

Jane opened his mouth to say some choice words, but before he was able to, Lisbon had apparently rounded the table, coming to stand next to him, because, all of a sudden, he could feel her silky lips on his again, and... yeah, well he literally had no idea what it was he had originally planned to do. When she parted from him Jane remembered vaguely that he had wanted to reply to the TSA guy. But really, who cared?

Limping out of the room into the hall, Lisbon and Jane found Abbott standing outside, who turned around the moment the door closed behind them. "Jane, Jane, Jane...I have to say," Abbott said in his most stern tone, and with a scowl that rivaled Lisbon's. But then a small smile broke out on his face and he stuck his hand into his pants pockets, "I'm impressed. Sneaking past airport security and jumping a fence, who would have thought you'd be capable of that."

Jane grinned back, his arms around Lisbon's shoulders to steady him, technically he didn't need it, but he would take every chance he got to touch her now. "Oh you know, the wings of love...," Jane softly answered, tilting his head toward Lisbon who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, that was cheesy, Jane. Seriously," she commented, unconsciously placing her right hand on Jane's stomach.

"But true," the blond man replied just as softly, and the look in his eyes almost made Lisbon's knees give in.

Abbott watched the two of them with slight amusement, but with even more relief. Not only would he _not _be left behind with an unfuctioning consultant, good for nothing. No, he would also get to keep one of his best agents. Good thing he hadn't actually yet sent the transfer papers, Jane might be the fake psychic, but he wasn't so bad at reading people after all. That Jane had managed to convince him otherwise had only been a momentary slip. Although, admittedly, Jane's non-reaction had made him a tad nervous. But if the two of them hadn't gotten it right, his influence should have been enough to make the transfer happen any way at the last minute. Good thing it wouldn't be necessary now. Telling Cho Lisbon's transfer was a done deal obviously had done the trick. "Lisbon," Abbott waited until her eyes found his, "I will talk to the D.C. office. I'm assuming you won't be going there now?"

"Uh, well, no, I won't," Lisbon said, clearly a bit embarrassed about the hassle she was causing her boss. "I'm so sorry for the inconvinience, sir."

Jane squeezed her arm gently, but watched Abbott closely, there was something Abbott was hiding. "You know Teresa, I don't think it will be much of a hassle for good old Dennis here," Jane began, not missing Abbott's quick glance at him. "You didn't send them. The transfer papers? Did you?"

Lisbon's eyes bulged at that and her mouth hung open, gaping at her boss. "W-what?"

"Well, I did have hope that the snail here," Abbott jerked his head toward Jane, "would find the button for the rocket power at last. But really Jane, did it have to be some reenactment of every ending of thousands of romcoms of the past century?" Abbott mockingly frowned.

Jane looked sheepishly at Lisbon, before looking back at his boss. "As you might remember, I did have a different plan, but you sort of sabotaged it by showing up...uff." He felt Lisbon's elbows lightly pressed in his rips and gave her an apologetic look. "But Lisbon would have found out no matter what, and I shouldn't have done it in the first place. It was wrong, and I guess I have to thank you. Without the car no fence climbing in the world would have helped my cause."

Abbott on his part looked satisfied, as if his plan had worked out just brilliantly, and in a way it had. The result was what counted, not the path to it. You were allowed to take the wrong turn now and then as long as you found that one way to the goal at the end.

"I will head back to Austin, with Cho and Fischer. Jane, I heard your room's booked for two more days, so I'd say you take some days off..." Abbott gave both of them a meaningful look, "and tend to your sprained ankle. Lisbon, since technically you'd be in D.C. right now, you should take a few days off as well. To acclimate, you know." With that he threw a pair of car keys in Lisbon's direction, winked at them and made to go.

The newfound couple gaped after Abbott, and Jane thought to himself that he really needed to keep a close eye on his boss in the future, he apparently had underestimated the man massively. But when Lisbon wriggled against him to stuff the keys into her purse, his mind focused on the only thing that really mattered, and so he placed a gentle kiss on the side of Lisbon's forehead, making her turn her head, her eyes glazed with love... _for him_.

It was still so unreal that he was afraid to let her go, that he would wake up and find it was a nightmare...yes, a nightmare, because seeing, hearing and feeling this, _her_, and then realizing in reality she was gone, would be a nightmare, not a dream.

As if sensing his unspoken words, Lisbon tiptoed up and pressed her mouth to his, whispering against them, "It's real. This isn't a dream. Cause if it is, we're having the same one. In which case I don't ever want to wake up again."

Jane smiled, brushing the tear that was rolling down her left eye away with his thumb, only now noticing he was tearing up too. "I love you."

Her quivering lips turned into a wide smile of her own, and she sobbed back, "I love you too."

Neither of them was perfect, perfect didn't exist, they both made mistakes, but here and now, they, Jane and Lisbon, Patrick and Teresa, knew that the other was more than perfect for the other, and that was the closest to perfect anyone would ever get.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, just a little something. Please review! You don't know how much that means to me ;)

And here, as promised, are the lyrics to the song:

_"If you'd gone your way _  
_And I'd gone mine _  
_We wouldn't be standing _  
_Where we are tonight _

_The room is silent _  
_All eyes on me and you _  
_I guess it happens _  
_Dreams really do come true _

_Be my shelter _  
_Be the one _  
_Be the witness to all that I become _  
_We'll have our moments _  
_There'll be hard times _  
_But I'll forgive your sins if you forgive me mine _

_All the good in my life _  
_Everything that is right _  
_Now I know where life is taking us _  
_This love has brought us so far _  
_Don't ever change who you are _  
_Never think that you're not good enough _  
_You're more than perfect for the both of us _

_Let's write the pages _  
_Build a home _  
_From this day forward _  
_You will never be alone _

_When we're dancing _  
_Barefoot in the hall _  
_If you should stumble _  
_I will not let you fall _

_All the good in my life _  
_Everything that is right _  
_Now I know where life is taking us _  
_This love has brought us so far _  
_Don't ever change who you are _  
_Never think that you're not good enough _  
_You're more than perfect for the both of us _

_This world is forgiving _  
_And I give myself to you _

_All the good in my life _  
_Everything that is right _  
_Now I know where life is taking us _  
_This love has brought us so far _  
_Don't ever change who you are _  
_Never think that you're not good enough _

_No one of us ever will be close enough _  
_You're more than perfect for the both of us"_


End file.
